


Adventure Island (Hetalia)

by WackyWaffle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Nordics (Hetalia) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyWaffle/pseuds/WackyWaffle
Summary: The Nordic 5 are organizing a big Christmas event happening in Copenhagen, where all the countries and people from far and near will join. But right before they begin organizing, a spell cast by Norway went wrong and it teleports the Nordics to a mysterious island, where, from the rumors going around the natives, the island is supposedly cursed. The goddess of the island wants the Nordics to help free the island from the curse, and would only let them get back if they complete all the quests she proposes to help save the island before it faces ultimate destruction. Will the Nordics complete the quests and return back, or will they be stuck in this cursed island forever?





	1. A Spell Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Nordics get back to their mansion, Denmark tries to get the countries to begin organizing the event. But Norway deems it pointless and walks off on his own, where he begins to work on his own magic things. However, the spell didn't quite go as planned.

     Snowflakes swirled around in the air as the Nordic 5's limousine zoomed down the crowded streets of Copenhagen, surrounded by security motorcycles. It drew the attention of lots of bystanders, who stopped in their tracks to take pictures of the sight. The Nordics were headed back to the Nordic 5 house from a meeting with the other countries. Christmas was almost here, and the Nordics were put in charge of organizing a massive Christmas event featuring every country, and regular people were able to attend as well. However, they weren't given much time for the job as Christmas was almost a week away. Despite the difficulties, Denmark had gladly accepted the task from America, in spite of the protests from the other Nordics. Classic of him. The limousine crunched through the snowy in the Nordic 5 Mansion's driveway, and parked in front of the main entrance. A chauffeur got out from his position at the driver's seat and opened the doors for the Nordics, who stepped out.

     "Aren't you guys excited? Come on! Show some happiness!" Denmark yelled cheerfully back at the other Nordics, who were staring at him with blank looks on their faces.

     "Denmark, nobody agreed to accept the task except for you." Finland said quietly.

     "Aww, that won't ruin any holiday fun for us! Now let's get organizing!" The Dane swung open the front doors, and rushed in. Iceland glanced at Norway with a look on his face that said  _Denmark is crazy._ Norway shrugged and nodded his head lightly, signaling to Iceland that he agreed. After all, there was no way in the world that they would be able to make an event so big within a week and a bit more time, right? As the Nordics ran up the stairs and into the big party room, Norway stopped right before he reached the door, just slightly missing taking a wooden door to the face after it closed behind Iceland.

      _I have a spell that I need to figure out before the next time I meet England and Romania! I have to get that done first. After all, what's the point of organizing an event that's impossible?_ Norway thought as he rushed back down the grand staircase and into the basement. He walked towards the back stone wall and uttered some words under his breath. A moment later, the stone wall slid open quietly with the small noise of stone grinding, and an entrance to a hidden bunker appeared. Norway stepped in as the stone slid back up behind him. There, in front of him, was the familiar cauldron in the middle of a dimly lit room. Ropes with small glass bottles and little artifacts and trinkets attached to it with string hung from the ceiling, and feather collections on the wall shimmered with color in the small candlelight.

      Taking a deep breath, Norway raised a hand. An eerie violet liquid began to swirl up from the bottom of the cauldron, and began to bubble and boil but stopped rising when it reached the edge of the cauldron. Norway looked inside the cauldron and lightly touched the surface of it. A blue frothing foam began to form where his fingertip made contact with the strange water, and suddenly the room began to shake.  _What's happening? This wasn't supposed to happen!_ The mysteriously Norwegian tried to maintain his composure as he tried to steady himself on the wall, but the room just rocked harder. A white flare of light rose instantly from the cauldron. A second later, a blinding light flashed, and Norway fell, losing consciousness. Just before he blacked out, he felt the floor beneath him give way, and he felt almost as if he was falling. And then everything went black...

     


	2. The Curse Of Hana Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Norway had tried to make a spell that he, England, and Romania had been working on. But the spell had gone wrong and teleported the Nordics into seemingly another dimension, where an island awaits for them. There they spawned atop the clouds, where the goddess of the island wants to have a little talk with them...

     "Ow! You're stepping on my nose!" The Nordics found themselves in a big pile, having seemingly fallen out of nowhere. All around them was the endless blue sky, and under them was... a cloud? An actual cloud? Wasn't it physically impossible to land on clouds? Everyone was pretty confused. Denmark made a grunting sound from the bottom of the pile, trying to alert the others to get off. Iceland tried to move from the top and tumbled down the side. Then Norway brushed himself off, knowing very well what might've happened, and walked down, stepping on Finland's hat and making it fall. Sweden pushed Finland, whose hand was in his ear, and both nations fell onto the cloud. Denmark finally got up, but he definitely looked a bit squished.

     Once the nations stood up, they looked in shock at around them. It was a relatively big cloud they were standing on, and under them was a tropical-looking island. In front of them was a small yet regal hut. A woman with blonde hair and blue streaks, with starfish on her head and seaweed strands dragging down the side of her ear, who had on a grass skirt and a tropical-looking flower pattern top, floated out of the door of the hut. The Nordics stared as she walked up to them.

     "GUYS! SHE'S FLOATING!" Denmark shrieked as Finland screamed as well and Iceland just stood there gawking. Norway and Sweden looked at each other suspiciously.

     "Good day, outsiders. I am the goddess Rohr of the Hana Island. Welcome!" Rohr said, smiling.

     The Nordics regained their composure, and being springing questions at the self-proclaimed goddess. "Are you real?" "How did we get here?" "Can we leave?" "Do you have food?"

     After a while of questions that didn't get answered, Rohr sighed and said, "Let me explain. A form of powerful magic, cast by YOU-" She pointed at Norway. "-Has led these outsiders to our island. I see that you are nations of great power. And because of that, I want you to help. But there is a story behind all of this, and let me tell you." She looked at the Nordics, who were eagerly leaning in and listening, but most of whom were staring at Norway now having discovered that he knew magic.

     "Long ago, this island was peaceful. It was not under the rule of anybody but me, and the natives all lived in peace and harmony. But one unfortunate day, a fisherman named Gordon decided that he had enough of his fisherman life, not earning much and being so poor. He wanted change. So he set out to prove himself worthy of being rich and respected, in the most harmful way to the island. He dove under the mass of this island was retrieved the sacred pearl that kept the island peaceful and balanced. The moment he stole it, the island began to quake. I was angered so, and I punished him-the consequence was death. But I didn't realize that the spirit of the island itself had become unbalanced, and the ancient force that dwelled within it cursed us. It was a horrible time. The curse was that the island would never interact with outsiders again." Rohr sighed.

     "So how did we get here?" Finland asked curiously.

     "That one. With the cross hair pin. I see in you tremendous power. Perhaps even more so than myself." Rohr pointed to Norway again. "I want you and your peers to un-curse this island. I will tell you how. I am desperate to un-curse it now, and I know the suffering of my citizens who want to explore the outer world beyond the reaches of the island. Only outsiders could help us, and I never realized this moment would come. I had always seen the curse as irreversible, as it prevented outsiders from coming, but the curse could only be broken by outsiders. And somehow you managed to break the barrier. Please, help us!" Rohr pleaded.

     "Uh... Of course." Sweden said, nudging the others, who, after a moment of hesitation, nodded. Iceland looked up at Norway, who turned. _I wonder if Nor knew about it?_ Without thinking, Iceland moved closer to his brother, who sighed knowing that there was no turning back. An adventure was about to begin.


	3. Iceland's Strange Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark, again, despite the disagreement of his peers, has agreed to yet another difficult quest. Except this time it may not be difficult, but instead impossible. While Rohr is occupied telling the Nordics how to break the curse and giving them a tour of the island, Iceland discovers a horrible secret the ancient spirit holds and does not want Rohr and the islanders to know.

     "This mountain marks the center of the island. This is the hole where Gordon swam up from. For without my help, this sacred place cannot be entered by neither outsiders nor islanders, lest the intruder swims up through the hidden water tunnel. Gordon, his heart overflowing with resentment and jealousy, summoned the help of the island's evil spirits, who could only be called to one if the person is at their most desperate-desperation longing for the harm of others. They showed him the hidden passage and allowed him to breathe underwater. This is the spot where he took the soul of the island." Rohr said, sadness clear in her voice as her hand brushed against a dent in the rocks. Moss surrounded the dent, so that if you didn't look carefully, you would've never noticed that the spot was there.

     "Ah, that's unfortunate. So how do we break the curse?" Denmark asked, sounding more excited than sorrowful.

     "Well, you have to complete certain... quests, let's call them." Rohr sighed, then her expression turned grave. "But the quests will not be easy. They are dangerous and difficult, and they require the bravest of heroes to complete. I know not if you five are up for the task, but you are our only hope, and we need you. If you break the island's curse, my gratitude shall be eternal, and I will reward you greatly."

     "Don't worry! We're brave enough! Or, at least, I am, uh..." Denmark's voice trailed off.

     "Rohr." The goddess reminded him.

     "Yeah! Rohr! That's what I meant!" Denmark yelled.

     Iceland sighed. He had never wanted to get dragged into this mess of a so-called adventure. He stepped away from the five others, and went through a wall of ivy hanging from a rock archway above.  _I won't go very far. I'll just explore around a little bit, that's all._ Iceland reminded himself as he turned to check if the others were following him. They weren't. Good. Just as he turned around to face the little path again, a floating blue light caught his eye, and he turned to swat at it thinking it was a glowing bug.  _Strange. Bugs that glow aren't usually blue..._

     The thing flew away, and, led by curiosity, Iceland wandered after it. Suddenly the thing flew over an unseen pit in the ground, and Iceland stumbled and fell into it. "WHA-" He yelled, as vines growing from the bottom of the seemingly shallow pit wrapped themselves around his ankles. He looked down. The vines almost seemed to have a mind of their own. "HELP!" He screamed, but the other Nordics were nowhere in sight. Iceland screamed again, and wrapped his fingers around the vines, trying to pull them off. He ripped one off, but another vine quickly took its place. Iceland screeched in fear as he tried to kick, but it was in vain.  _Why would the island have something like this?! Rohr mentioned that the evil spirits couldn't be summoned unless you were desperate! That means... This is the work of the ancient spirit?_ Before he had time to finish his thoughts, the vines tangled themselves around him and began to pull him under as the earth below him opened up.

     "HELP!!!" Iceland yelled one more time. Suddenly a dark blue light flashed before his eyes, and it struck the vines, which untangled themselves from Iceland quickly and threw him back onto solid ground. Panting and sweating, Iceland tried to crawl away from the pit that had attempted to drag him under. He looked up. There stood Norway and Sweden, Norway with a light blue flame fading slowly from above his gloved hand, and Sweden with a large stone in a throwing position.

     "Ice, are you okay? I heard you yelling." Norway said worriedly, hoisting Iceland up onto a fallen tree trunk.

     "You wouldn't believe what happened!" Iceland cried, sobbing into his hands. Sweden examined the pit and constantly prodded it with the stone.

     "I would, Iceland. When I saw those vines, I knew supernatural forces were at work immediately. Or, rather, natural forces, but only by the will of the island." Norway responded, hugging Iceland closer and glancing at the pit cautiously.

     "I was just following this blue light, then all of a sudden I fell into this pit, then those vines came up and tried to pull me under!" Iceland explained.

     "That's strange. I thought the island would've wanted itself to become un-cursed. I wonder why not." Norway murmured.

     "You mean... The island is working against us?" Iceland asked, looking up. Norway shrugged and frowned. Suddenly, Rohr, Denmark, and Finland crashed through the ivy wall.

          "Are you two alright?" Rohr cried, seeing Iceland sobbing and Norway trying to comfort him. Norway looked down at Iceland, then looked back up and began to explain the strange events.


	4. Mission Impossible But It's Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Iceland's peculiar find, Rohr decides that the island's rescuing cannot wait any longer, and assigns the Nordics to their first quest. But will they be able to complete even the easiest of the quests, or end up facing ultimate death along the way?

     "Your first mission is to retrieve the island's magical orb. It will help you locate the heart." Rohr said. "You can find it if you go inside this hidden tunnel and search for it in the world below." With that, she lifted up some ivy vines covering a secret hole in a tree trunk. The Nordics stared in fascination at the hole, which seemed to look like a slide and seemingly led down to almost nowhere. Rohr made a waving gesture with her hand, and the tunnel began to glow blue. Apparently blue mushrooms were growing in the tunnel, and they were luminescent under the darkness of the tunnel, illuminating the whole inside of the slide.

     "To find the orb, you have to go to the Grand Tree." Rohr said.

     "How far does that thing go?" Denmark asked, clearly interested.

     "I do not know. But for now, good luck. I myself have never journeyed down, though I have been here for as long as the island has. It is a distress indeed for me to send travelers, not knowing most of the island, into a likely dangerous part of the island that even I have not explored. But for the sake of the island, please do." Rohr said gently as she motioned to the tunnel. Denmark instantly hopped in and began to fall, screeching like he was on a roller coaster. Finland hung on to Sweden as Sweden gave him a push and he began sliding down. Now only two Nordics were left. Norway, who had brought the Nordics to the island in the first place, and Iceland, who had discovered that the island had some sort of secret to hide about the curse. Neither of them knew what was waiting on the other side. Norway nudged Iceland lightly, who gulped and hopped in anyways. Norway went right after. Rohr sighed and let the ivy curtain fall back to where it originally was, hanging over the tree stump.

     "Ow!" Denmark face-planted in dirt, and almost got up before a huge weight collapsed onto his back. Sweden and Finland were now piled on top of him, both looking very dazed. Iceland soon followed, landing on top of Finland, making the other Nordic suddenly cough and spit out something suspicious-looking. Then Norway fell on top of the other Nordics, seeming to have noticed the strange, sparkling object Finland spat out a couple seconds ago. Apparently the Nordics had exited the slide-tunnel through a hole atop a tall tree.

     "What's that?" Norway muttered, and climbed down, picking up the shiny object. It was a piece of stone with some engraving on it. He raised an eyebrow.

     "When we ran to Iceland something flew in my mouth! I thought it was a bug!" Finland snapped. "I don't eat rocks, I promise!"

     "Well, Rohr told us the orb would be around here somewhere. Do we split up?" Iceland asked, climbing off as well.

     "Nah, man! Save that for horror movies! We're sticking together!" Denmark yelled.

     "Y're l'ud." Sweden muttered as he helped Finland up.

     Norway held up the object Finland had spat out and looked at it carefully. He could feel a strange presence inside of the stone, almost as if it was summoning something-something evil. Everybody seemed a bit uneasy, and soon the Nordics were walking away from the tunnel exit. There was an abrupt vibration of the ground, causing the stone to slip from Norway's hand and crack as it hit another rock on the ground. A dark slime oozed out from the crack and onto the ground. The Nordics stepped back cautiously.

     Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes, attracting the attention of the Nordics. "We're not the only ones here." Norway said, narrowing his eyes.


	5. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, the Nordics had tumbled down the hidden tunnel to begin their first quest. But Rohr didn't give them any warnings about the other side... or that instead of becoming hunters for the island's orb, they would become the hunted for one of the island's most fearsome predators. Denmark's battle axe might just not work for this guy.

     "Wh't's th't n'se?" Sweden murmured suspiciously as he crept over to the bush. Norway suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him backwards.

     "Don't go any closer. It could be dangerous." Norway advised as Sweden backed up. Suddenly something big crashed out of the bushes and landed at the foot of a tall tree. The Nordics screamed and fell back. Iceland was thrown back into the bushes, and Finland suddenly began climbing up the tree like a monkey. The three former vikings stood there in shock, studying the animal once their vision cleared. It was a dragon-like creature except it was missing wings, had rather stumpy legs, and nine heads. Three of its heads reared up towards the sky and let out a nasty roar, shaking the ground.

     "Hydra." Denmark whispered, his usually confident voice trembling with fear.

     "Back up slowly. It's hesitating to attack us because it knows that it's got us cornered." Norway said cautiously as he pulled the two others back.

     The Hydra snorted and let out a bellow, before stamping the ground with its forelegs and charging at the Viking trio like a mad bull. Sweden scrambled up and ripped a large branch from a nearby bush, and waved it in front of him defensively. Norway dodged to the side and avoided the Hydra's attack. Denmark did the same, but was much clumsier in the process. He managed to stumble and fall right after he stood up and the Hydra turned direction and charged again. Denmark screeched in terror and clawed at the dirt ground with his fingers, trying to get back on his feet. Sweden and Norway exchanged glances then both dove at the struggling Dane, pulling him out of the way. The Hydra missed them but hit the bush where Iceland had fallen into. Norway squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that Iceland had escaped out of the bush by now.

     "NOR! HELP!!" A terrified voice cried out. Norway's head whipped up in time to see a horrified Iceland being snatched up by one of the Hydra's nine mouths.

     The Hydra smashed Iceland against the tree, making the Icelandic teen release a pained scream. Norway gritted his teeth and snatched a pocket knife out of his pockets; the only weapon he could find. He dashed towards the Hydra and raised the knife, then bringing it down against the nightmarish thing's green scales. the knife sunk down in between the flesh of the monster's upper leg and lodged itself there. Norway cursed and tried to pull the knife back out, just as the Hydra screamed and let Iceland go, the poor boy suddenly falling from a height of 10 feet. It thrashed around and kicked its hind legs, the knife flung out of its leg and landing next to Denmark's foot, who quickly seized the knife as the Hydra's clawed foot shot out and hit Norway square in the chest. Norway gasped as he hit the ground several meters from where he stood, trying to regain his breath and keep track of where everyone was at the same time. He clutched his collar and tried to get up, but a pain suddenly shot through his left arm, and he fell back down again.

     Denmark and Sweden were whacking the Hydra furiously with the knife and branch, and Finland suddenly seemed to remember something. He pulled something small and grey out of his back pocket and hurled it with all his might at the Hydra's eyes. It hit the Hydra on the nose and exploded with a sudden  **BOOM!** As the mini firework went off in the Hydra's face, the creature howled in pain and the Nordics quickly regathered at the foot of the tree, the monster momentarily paralyzed. Iceland lay flat on his back, feeling something painful on his neck as he stared blankly up at the sky, panting like crazy. Meanwhile Norway made another attempt to drag himself back up, but failed. He lowered his head and grabbed the scorched dirt in front of him, slowly pulling himself over to his little brother.

     The other three Nordics were still hitting the Hydra repeatedly, making sure it didn't wake up anytime soon. "L-Lillebror." Norway gasped as Iceland's head turned.

     "N-Norge... A-Are you okay?" Iceland's breath was shallow and every word seemed to take effort, as it did for Norway. Norway barely nodded.

     There was a large bruise on Iceland's neck, but no blood. He also seemed slightly dazed but that was fine. Iceland tried to examine Norway's injuries with his blurry eyesight, but all he could make out was a gash on Norway's shoulder blade, where part of his collar had come untied. Norway looked up at the limp body of the Hydra. Denmark was yelling as he rapidly smacked the Hydra in its right eye socket with the knife, and Sweden was just sweating and panting as he tried to push the Hydra further away. Finland seemed to not know what to do and just stood there, looking frightened.

     "We've got to get away from here." Denmark raised his head and said. That was the last thing Norway heard before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this every 1-3 days, which I guess is pretty often. I'll constantly make new and revise old chapters at the same time, just to let you guys know! Check my profile for new updates!


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hydra is still not completely defeated. After the attack, the Nordics must figure out how to recover, escape, and find the orb at the same time. How will they manage it?

      Norway opened his eyes slightly. It was nighttime. The other four Nordics sat in a circle around a dimly lit campfire. Dull as the flame was, it still gave off warmth and heat. Norway raised his head slightly, drawing the attention of the others. It was only then that he noticed that he had been laid on a pile of fallen leaves, and his shoulder bandaged, though whoever tried to treat the wound certainly wasn't an expert. The cloth wrapped loosely around his shoulder didn't cover the whole wound, and he was still bleeding, though significantly less than before. The full moon was high in the sky but the thick leaves on the leaves of the tall trees above covered the moonlight.

     "Norway! You're awake!" Denmark shrieked suddenly as Sweden shoved him lightly.

     "You're going to alert some weird creature lurking around!" Finland hissed under his breath.

     "Oops." Denmark whispered, his voice barely audible now.

    Iceland limped over to Norway. "Guys, you keep on guard. I'll take care of Norway." He said, and sat down next to his big brother. Norway smirked slightly. It was so nice to see his adorable little brother caring for him for once, instead of the other way around. His smile was so small that only Iceland, who had known him for as long as they've met, noticed. The other Nordics continued their business, Sweden tending the flames with short twigs that he gathered, Finland looking around every once in a while, and Denmark holding Norway's pocket knife which he had dropped earlier during the fight with the Hydra.

     "What time is it, Ice?" Norway murmured. It seemed like it was around midnight.

     "It's around one o' clock in the morning, Norge. You can go back to sleep." Iceland said gently. "We can't sleep. We need to watch out for any possible dangers."

      Norway peered up at the moon and the dark clouds moving quickly by. He sighed as he laid his head back onto his good arm and fell back asleep with his companions by his side.

     *Time Skip To The Following Morning*

     "Alright, guys!' Time to get moving!" Denmark's loud voice pierced the silence of the morning. The sky was still a bit dark. Finland yawned and stretched while Sweden grunted from next to Finland and shifted slightly. Iceland flipped over to face Norway, who moved his head lightly. Iceland shut his eyes again, but Denmark kept calling and jumping up and down on the ground, and eventually all the Nordics were forced to awaken to the noise to the Dane screeching.

     "I suppose... We have to find the orb as soon as we can." Norway muttered, standing up slowly while being helped by Iceland.

     "Let's get going then!" Finland said brightly and shoved some of the little twigs into a small bag that he had apparently made out of leaves the other day.

     With that, the Nordics continued on their way, heading towards the Grand Tree, which could be seen in the distance. The road was there was unexpectedly smooth. There were no obstacles, aside from the fact that the time taken going there was rather slow because of the injured group members. It was afternoon by the time they reached the base of the Grand Tree. Norway looked up, shielding his eyes from the harsh sunlight above with one hand. Suddenly there was a rumbling on the ground, and the Nordics all backed away from the tree. A huge gash appeared in the earth, and from the fissure nine long necks emerged.

     "Not this dude again." Denmark said, gritting his teeth. "I'm going to finish it once and for all!" With that, he charged at the Hydra, pocket knife in hand.

     "Denmark! Wait!" Iceland called, but it was too late. The battle had already begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I left it at a cliffhanger note again, don't I? But worry not, my loyal readers! I'll work on this first thing tomorrow after I complete my homework. Screw homework... ლ(ಠ益ಠლ


	7. The Hydra And The Orb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title summarizes it all. I feel like I don't have to do a lot of talking for the summary this chapter unless you didn't read the chapters before, so go do that before you begin.

      _Stupid Dane, charging the Hydra like a superhero._ Sweden's thoughts raced in his head as he watched the crazy-haired blonde dart towards the huge monster. The hydra let out a deafening roar, and advanced towards the small country figure in comparison to itself. It raised a gigantic clawed hand and flung it towards the nation. Denmark suddenly screeched to a stop, and lurched to the side, making the Hydra miss its target. Denmark looked beyond the Hydra and charged right under its body while it was rearing up, and dove into the entrance to the Grand tree. Confused, the Hydra screeched and stamped its massive feet onto the ground, causing a cloud of dust to rise. Norway looked around and took the opportunity to charge after Denmark, which quickly led the other Nordics to follow him. By the time the dust cloud cleared, the Nordics were all inside of the tree.

     "Well, at least the Hydra can't find us in here." Iceland panted as the Nordics all stood, trying to catch their breath.

     The inside of the Grand Tree was smaller than as seen from the outside, consisting of only a wooden table in the middle of the emptied tree, with a glowing green orb floating on the table. The roars of the Hydra could still be heard from the outside, and it was clearly trying to break in. The Nordics had to hurry. "Wow!" Denmark yelled, and stretched out a hand towards the orb. Norway tried to slap his hand away.

     "Don't touch that! It could be-" Norway didn't have time to finish his sentence. A green light formed above Denmark, whose mouth dropped open in astonishment.

     A huge battle axe formed in his hands. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Denmark screamed.

    Suddenly all the Nordics were enveloped in the strange light, and when they opened their eyes, the orb was gone. Norway was about to object, when he realized that each Nordic held a weapon in their hand. Denmark with his battle axe, Sweden with his sword, Finland with a machine gun, and Iceland with a bow and a quiver of arrows attached to his back with a leather strap. Norway himself just had two orbs of swirling blue energy above his hands. Probably the only thing that happened to him was the increasing of his magic, but that counted as something. Before any of the Nordics could react or say anything, there was a thunderous noise. A flying piece of a big tree branch crashed down onto the wooden table, and a moment later the Hydra's necks were visible against the blue sky.

     Each of its nine necks extended and shot towards the Nordics. One head dove down at Sweden at a frightening speed. Sweden held his sword out in front of him, pointing it straight forwards. He could feel his heart hammer in his chest as he felt the Hydra's poisonous breath on his face, making his glasses fog up. He held his breath and suddenly there was a loud  _RIIPPP._ He opened his eyes to a truly gruesome sight. The point of his sword had plunged itself into the base of the Hydra's throat. That neck choked, threw itself back, and went limp as it dislocated itself from the rest of the Hydra. The other necks didn't seem to be affected, however, and continued fighting with eight heads.

     One of the hydra's heads had two missing eyes, of which Denmark stabbed blind during the previous fight. It went straight at Iceland, and was incinerated with a blast from Norway. Iceland ran quickly to Finland, and together the two continued to shoot down the heads. Denmark, facing one head on his own, swung his axe as the head was coming and a moment later there was a sickening  _CHOP._ The blade of the axe landed smack onto the side of the neck, decapitating it. Soon all of the heads were gone, leaving a separated body to stumble for just a split second before it crashed to the ground. Blood was everywhere.

     A light flashed, and the Nordics were teleported elsewhere before they had time to catch their breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming tomorrow if I have time! Btw I'm also going to be making Neko In The House into an actual chapter-story, smh, I know it's weird. Check it out if you want to but feel free to leave if you don't ship it, lol.


	8. Volcanic Eruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rohr sends the Nordics on their second quest to find a gem in a volcano, the volcano unexpectedly erupts and separates the Nordics. What will they do now?

     The Nordics stood in front of Rohr, who had teleported them up to the clouds yet again. She had a joyful look on her face.

     "You've slain the Hydra and completed the first quest!" She cried out happily. "I didn't expect you all to be that-umm, heroic!"

     "Oh, we are, trust me!" Denmark said loudly, puffing up his chest. "We can take anything!"

     Norway gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to whack the Dane in the head with his battle axe. Rohr nodded. "And since you have proven yourself worthy to rescue the island, for your second quest, you are to travel to the top of the island's volcano and retrieve the ruby. The ruby will be lodged on the volcano's mouth."

     "A volcano?" Finland asked timidly. He was still a bit shaken by the whole experience with the Hydra.

     Rohr nodded again. "Yes. But worry not. You are able to defend yourselves this time. And take some of my advice-The volcano will be right before you. If you are not near it, walk until you can feel the heat. I place all my trust in you. Don't let me down."

     With that and a raise of her hand, the Nordics were teleported away.

     All around, the air was so hot it was scorching the plants. The Nordics seemed to be in some kind of other dimension. The soil was burnt, and the plants around withered and their leaves looked rusted and burnt to a crisp, probably due to the constant volcano eruptions. There looming in front of the five nations was a giant volcano, looking like its mouth would scrape the sky and the clouds. The air was dusted with ashes and the sky was blood red, fading into dark red. Denmark hopped up and down excitedly.

     "We're in for an adventure, guys!" He chirped, and dashed towards the volcano and the mass of grey clouds gathering above.

     Sweden sighed. "W' b'tt'r f'll'w h'm. W' sh'ld g't t' th' v'lc'n' b'f'r 't 'rpts."

     The others nodded and chased after their crazy friend Denmark as he rushed up the not-so-steep side of the volcano, which was just about as flat as a volcano side could get, also making the volcano significantly fatter and wider than most other volcanoes. After ten minutes in the burning hot air, the mouth of the volcano came into view. Inside the lava was so close to the edge that it was visible; it was a glowing hot blob of yellow-orangish gooey liquid that seemed as if it was about to spill over the side. There was also a dim red sparkle on the west side of the volcano's mouth.

     "That must be the ruby!" Iceland exclaimed, and the five darted towards it. Suddenly the ground began to rumble.

     "Hurry up, it must be exploding soon." Norway muttered, and the Nordics picked up speed. The volcano's vibration was stronger now, and clouds of ash and dust began to spew out of the mouth, sprinkling down and making the Nordics cough. 

     "Don't get that into your lungs, guys! Be careful!" Finland warned as the five approached the ruby. The ground was trembling so hard that it was hard to keep balance. Finland tried to plant all his weight down into the earth so that he wouldn't fall over. Slowly, he bent over and wrapped his fingers around the ruby. But Rohr was right-it really WAS lodged in there, amongst the rock. Iceland cautiously kneeled down and grasped the ruby, then began to pull back. It wouldn't budge a bit. Iceland growled and gave a sudden yank, which caused the ruby to slide from its spot abruptly and make the teenage looking nation fall onto his back and begin to roll towards the volcano's mouth with the ground's shaking. The others looked on, horrified as the volcano let out a great big belch as a sudden rain of rocks and magma was flung into the air.

     At once, everybody screamed and dove for their lives. "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Denmark yelped as the debris pelted down upon the sides of the volcano and the earth.

     The Nordics lost sight of each other in the avalanche of volcanic rocks. Norway found a small cave on the side of the volcano and quickly rolled into it. He'd have to search for the others later. He watched the outside as the rocks and lava slowly rolled past. Finland found himself tumbling down the side, and onto the ground. He hurriedly scurried away into the forest of burnt trees as the dried leaves crunched under his feet. Sweden struggled to see through the thick mist of ash, and saw the outline of Denmark standing there in shock, he ran over and grabbed Denmark's arm, pulling him away from the volcano.

     There was a sudden flash of lightning, but the rocks were coming down slower now. Norway peeked his head outside of safety of the cave. It seemed like the coast was almost clear, except for the ash. He hurriedly fished a napkin out of his pocket, the one Iceland had gave him back earlier, and put it over his nose and mouth as he ran outside to find his companions. He could see the silhouettes of Denmark and Sweden running down the side, and quickly caught up to them. He tapped Sweden on the shoulder.

     "N'r?" Sweden choked.

     "Where's the others?" Norway asked worriedly.

     "D'n't kn'w." Sweden murmured, and the three former vikings zipped through the forest, where the ash had not reached yet. As Denmark and Sweden began to breath freely again, a voice called out.

     "S-Sve? I-I'm scared! Where are you?" It was Finland.

     "Finland!" Denmark called hoarsely.

     The usually cheerful Nordic nation ran towards his companions, crying and sobbing. Norway looked halfheartedly back towards the volcano. Where was his little brother? Suddenly a figure barreled through the trees.  _Perfect timing._

     Norway quickly reached over and grabbed Iceland's left leg, dragging him back to the others. Iceland held the ruby in his hands and slowly sat up. "Mission accomplished." He said shakily.


	9. Final Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohr decides to send the Nordics off to their third and final quest, and the five are eager to get it done and return home. But with giant dragons and carnivorous plants, will they be able to make it?

     Again, there was a flash of blinding light, and the Nordics were teleported back up the clouds, where Rohr floated in front of her hut, waiting for them with a broad smile on her face, looking happy and pleased. "You five have proven yourselves worthy of saving the island! One more quest, and I'll do whatever I can to repay you!" She promised happily, and Finland beamed with pride. Iceland held the ruby forward and Rohr took it.

     "I'm sorry for not letting you five get a break; this is urgent. Now if you will, there is the third quest." Rohr's expression turned serious.

     "Spooky." Denmark whispered to Sweden, who shoved him gently as Rohr frowned at the crazy-haired nation's remark.

     "I am sending you five down to the Vine Patch. It is an area where wild vines grow-but not just any vines. Magic vines that have a mind of their own. Once you land in the patch, you must remember to be cautious of your surroundings else you be snatched by the vines and taken into their pit. They are carnivorous-they will eat you if they capture you. When you cross the vine forest, there will be a cave with a dragon inside. The dragon has been there for ages, but none knows its name. It guards a precious diamond. You are to retrieve the diamond and return." Rohr said, looking at the Nordics.

     "Y's." Sweden murmured at last, and the others nodded as Rohr waved her hand.

     A light appeared, and the shadows of the Nordics flashed and disappeared.

     *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

     "Ow! Hey-that hurts!" Denmark grunted as an unknown elbow landed in his face. He looked up to see Finland, who was looking down apologetically.

     Iceland hopped off what was apparently a large tree branch that the nations landed on. He glanced behind him, where the other Nordics slowly stood up one by one. Why was the lighting so dim? Iceland turned his head back to look up-no, there weren't clouds. Instead, the sky was blocked out by gigantic vines-ivy vines. Iceland swallowed. He didn't know if they were poisonous or not. Better not to take the risk and touch one.

     "It's the vine patch!" Denmark gasped excitedly.

     "Bright observation, captain obvious." Norway's voice sounded. He turned to face the other Nordics. "If Rohr was correct, these are carnivorous. We have to be careful."

     Just as he finished his sentence, a gigantic vine about as thick as a truck twisted slightly above them. It was one of the many vines making up the so-called sky of the vine forest. It was as if the vine had sensed them. It curled downward toward them and occasionally shifted directions, as if gathering information on where the five stood. Finland gulped nervously. "I think we should move." Sweden nodded in agreement and the five took off running.

     They didn't know where they were going-but there was a straight path leading down through the middle of the vine tunnel, so the five supposed it was the way to go. After all, there was nowhere else to turn-and the other direction was blocked by the humongous tree branch that laid in their path. As the Nordics dashed down the tunnel, the vine twitched and suddenly hurled itself at the ground.

     As the vine struck the ground, it created a wave of broken earth that began speeding towards the Nordics. Denmark turned his head just in time to see a massive mountain of ground and dirt hurtling at them. If they didn't run faster, it would soon catch up and swallow them all. "EVERYONE GO FASTER!" He screamed as the other Nordics sped up. They didn't need to be told twice.

     There seemed to be a cave up ahead-a dark cave. The Nordics exchanged suspicious glances.

      _That's the cave?_

_Didn't Rohr say something about a dragon?_

_Dragons live in caves, right?_

_I guess._

_Wait a minute. WAIT A MINUTE._

_That's the only place we can go, isn't it?_

_Damn. You're right._

_I'd better be._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

    **(Sorry for not updating lately! I've been really busy with work and stuff. I'll try to update more and finish this story soon. I'll try to complete all my stories before starting more-)**


	10. Hit & Run (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nordics successfully entered the dragon's cave-and indeed, the dragon is there. On the plus side, it has the diamond. But on the minus side, will the five be able to retrieve the diamond, or has Rohr handed them an impossible quest?

     Iceland turned back to glance at the giant vine. A humongous green rope sped towards them, ripping up the soil in half as it burrowed through the ground. Dirt sprayed everywhere as it continued its solo stampede. Well, that'd be embedded within his nightmares. The silver-haired nation gritted his teeth and kept running despite the pain in his legs from running such a long time on such rough terrain. But the cave was right up ahead, its great gaping mouth looming in front of them.

     The real question laid in forward-Would it be better to go in the cave, or not to go in?

     "Everyone duck!" Iceland whipped around. What was that all about? Suddenly he saw what his companions were yelling at.

     A wall of fire was coming at them from up front. Iceland could feel the heat it radiated as it blew at them from a source that he wish he hadn't known, but of course, did. The smell of singed air and burning vines was overwhelming. The smoke poured out of the entrance of the cave, and Iceland heard the vine chasing them stop dead in its tracks, skidding to a stop as it turned quickly and fled. The Nordics, meanwhile, dove right into the cave.

     The fire was just a few feet above his head-he could feel it. He didn't dare look up, but he kept running. Hunched-over, the Nordics made their way behind the safety of a large boulder, covering their mouths from the dust, coughing and panting in exhaustion. A giant shadow gradually began to come into view, becoming clearer and clearer through the thick smoke. The silhouette of a dragon, no doubt.

     *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

     Norway peered carefully at the figure. Its build was that of a fire dragon-it spewed fire, another hint. But its wings were large and leathery, like a great insect's.

      _A strange specimen._ But that was not the problem at hand.

     The smoke began to clear away, and the dragon appeared now, fully visible.

     It was as tall as a house, and its eyes glowed amber-red. It was covered head to claw with blood red shiny scales, some of which were singed at the tip, turning them dark ruby. There was a circle of pearly, spiky horns atop its head, adorning the dragon's crest like a king's crown. Smoke was still billowing out of the dragon's nostrils with great amounts. The underbelly of the dragon was light grey, but that didn't seem like its weak spot. The dragon was completely cocooned in scaly armor.

     The dragon seemed to sense the countries' presence, and raised its head to sniff the air. The nations held their breath nervously. After a moment, the dragon let out a great roar that shook the cave. Finland clutched Denmark's tattered and torn jacket, which was the only thing providing safe warmth at this point. The smoke and fire definitely still weren't safe to breathe in. Chips and pieces of stones were flung off the cave walls with the vibration of the ground, and the Nordics tried to plant their feet and keep their standing posture.

     With another belch, the dragon growled and stepped off the large flat rock it was standing on. The earth shook with its every step as it thundered towards the direction of the Nordics.

     "It's sniffed us out." Denmark whimpered.

     "Too late to sneak away now. Play dead." Norway muttered as the other Nordics nodded in agreement and laid themselves flat on the ground. The dragon was hidden from view as they were behind the rock, but there was no guarantee that the dragon didn't see them. As the ground trembled more violently, a giant shadow towered over the rock. There was the shade from a giant snout as it poked over the top of the rock and slowly waved from side to side, as if trying to sense the Nordics.

     After seemingly ultimately deciding that there was nothing there, the dragon returned to its boulder throne. The countries slowly and silently stood up.

     "What now?" Iceland whispered. The others turned.

     "I see the diamonds. It's guarding them." Norway pointed to a pile of glittering gems underneath the dragon-but a large, white gem stuck out from the rest. The diamond. The dragon was sitting on top of them all. "It won't get off the pile along. Either we create a distraction and possibly-I mean, likely, suffer a very brutal and inevitable death, or we can come up with a better plan, which is a tiny bit more likely to get the diamond-and all of us out alive."

     "Pl'n B." Sweden commented flatly.

     "Y-Yeah... I-I feel like making one of us bait wouldn't work out..." Finland murmured.

     Norway glared at him. "You come up with a better idea then. I know that I mentioned another plan, but if we work this one correctly, it just might work."

     Iceland sat down on a rock and leaned back. "You're one to lecture us on positive attitudes."

     "Before you tell me that, maybe you should stand up and stop acting so nonchalant about this situation. You couldn't have chosen a more inappropriate timing." Norway muttered, and turned. The other nations glanced at each other. Norway had to be in an extremely bad mood. He didn't usually get mad at Iceland.

     "I guess we can try the bait option. Finland, you do it." Denmark suddenly said.

     Finland looked at him, an expression of surprise on his face. "Why me?"

     Iceland stood up now, seeming to have recovered of getting scolded at by Norway. "Because you're the one with the heavy gun, that's why. Most of our other weapons are melee. If anyone has a shot at being bait and returning alive, it's you."

     Finland seemed to suddenly be very interested in his own feet. "Uh-I, you see-Can't I just hand over the guns to one of you?"

     "But you know how to operate them better than we do." Denmark pointed out.

     "Even so..." Finland sighed. Then he looked up. "I'll do it."


	11. Hit & Run (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finland gets chosen as bait. It's up to the usually lively and cute nation to distract the dragon while the other snatch the gem-or not. Will they successfully retrieve the treasure and return all well and alive, or will Finland become the sacrifice?

      Finland stared hard at the floor. Having never confronted a situation like this before, he was, understandably, very scared. Finland stood on his toes and grasped the top of the boulder, barely being able to peek over the top at the massive dragon that lay on its rocky throne. He gulped and turned to face Sweden, who put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "It'll b' 'kay." The tall nation murmured, then quickly rushed to the other Nordics where they arranged to dash for the gem as soon as Finland headed out.

     The country put his gun into a ready stance and looked around the corner. The distance between him and the dragon was around half a soccer field. He'd have to make a mad dash, and possibly even get snapped up by the dragon on his way there. He lowered his head and contemplated for a while. It wasn't worth it-or was it? But he'd already agreed to it. And he would make his friends proud.

     Without another breath, the blonde nation charged out from behind the rock.

     Seeming to have sensed Finland, the dragon turned and snorted like a mad bull. It got up on its feet and turned. Finland rolled to one side and hid behind a large rock just big enough to hide him. The dragon reared up on the cave wall, and several pieces of rock tumbled from the cave ceiling from the impact. A chunk smashed into the ground behind Finland mere feet away with a loud  _thud._

     "Is he okay?" Denmark muttered worriedly from his position behind the jagged piece of rock. Finland was out of view.

     "I hope." Norway replied quietly. A moment later, Finland's shadow could be seen standing up. The Nordics breathed a sigh of relief.

     "Should we go?" Iceland asked. "While the dragon's occupied trying to find Finland?"

     Sweden seemed to think for a second. "N'w w'ld b' a g'd t'me."

     Norway glanced at Finland, who was sneaking behind the dragon. "Run."

     The Nordics rushed for the pile of gems just as the dragon whipped around, now noticing Finland's silhouette against the rocky outlines on the wall. It let out a roar and charged towards Finland. The nation squeezed his eyes shut and dove to the side, just as it rammed its horns into the boulders, barely missing him by a couple feet. Finland tumbled to the side and quickly got back up on his feet, circling around to the back of the dragon.

     He'd figured out its weakness. It was a slower turner.

     Denmark stood on the dragon's left side, meters away from its left hind leg. Finland was on its other side, but the dragon's massive tail blocked them apart. Sweden scaled the rock the dragon had previously been sitting on, and quickly climbed to the pile of riches. Now that he was closer up, it offered a pretty good size comparison. The pile of gems was taller than himself. Would that act as an advantage?

     Norway stood at the bottom of the rock, standing guard as he witnessed the dragon trying to turn to face both Finland and Denmark at once-which was impossible. Iceland was at the other side of the rock, also watching the fight.

     The dragon roared in frustration and tried to swipe its tail, only for it to crash into a huge rock. The rock stayed put, and the dragon was now in pain. Norway looked up as Sweden jumped off the edge and landed on the floor, something in his hands.

     It sparkled like the stars. Now they had the diamond.

     But what about the others? The dragon looked towards the sky and opened its mouth. Denmark cursed under his breath and screamed. "EVERYONE RUN FOR THE EXIT!" Finland, who was closest to the cave exit, made a dash. Denmark quickly circled around and headed out just as the dragon let free the fire. A screen of fire and a wave of heat crashed towards the Nordics. Sweden, Norway, and Iceland saw that they were too far to run.

     They quickly dodged behind the dragon's seat and held themselves up against the boulder as the flames blasted over the top of the rock. Iceland covered his head and crouched down, as did the other Nordics. A few moments later, the flames died down.

     Was it because it was a magical fire? But there were more things to worry about. Now the dragon was heading back to its throne, and with any luck, it won't notice one of its many treasures was missing. As it sat back down on the rock, smoke still billowing out its nostrils, the nations began to slowly sneak away. Sweden led the three countries, and they all snuck towards the exit.

     The dragon had its head turned. As quietly as they could, the nations disappeared around the corner of the cave. As soon as they stepped outside, a light flashed-and this time they were very familiar with what it was. Even if Denmark and Finland weren't in sight, they already knew that they were within safety's reach.


	12. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay

     The sunlight was almost blinding as the Nordic 5 stood atop the clouds. Rohr smiled happily at them as if she was too pleased to speak. Sweden handed her the diamond, and Rohr nodded in gratitude. "I cannot think of how I could possibly fully repay you-the island has been like this for so long!" Finland was about to speak up of how he was almost killed for the dragon quest when Sweden nudged him.

     "Yeah! We'd be happy to h- OOF!" Denmark was cut off with a punch from Norway. None of the other Nordics wanted to go through THAT again.

     "So now the island is accessible from the... uh, real world?" Iceland questioned.

     "Yes!" Rohr exclaimed happily. "It's been cut off from civilization for so long!"

     "Does that mean we can go on vacation here from now on whenever we want?" Denmark asked excitedly.

     "Of course." Rohr said.

     "Denmark!" All the other Nordics yelled.

     As the other countries stood watching, Rohr handed Norway a little yellow shell. "This is the magic shell that has kept the island from falling apart all these cursed years. Now I want you to have it as a symbol of my gratitude. And, as your friend just mentioned, this charm will allow you to teleport to the island whenever you'd like." Norway groaned at the last part, but nobody could object to that.

     Rohr raised a hand to bid the Nordics farewell as she made a circle with the other, white light trailing behind her fingertips as she did so. As soon as she formed a full circle, the Nordics were enveloped in a flash of light, and teleported once more.

     *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

     "Where are we?" Denmark yelled as the Nordics found themselves in a tangle in what seemed to be a bunch of bushes.

     Iceland spat out a mouthful of leaves as he propped himself up and stood. They seemed to be inside a tall hedge. He turned to face a large mansion. Apparently they'd landed in the garden of the Nordics' family mansion. It was snowing. Snowflakes floated towards the ground and landed on the Nordics' heads. "We're home." Iceland finally responded. As the five got up and shakily walked towards their home, Norway unfolded his hand.

     The yellow shell was there, a token of their adventure.

     It had all been real.

     He smiled.

    -------------------------------

    I'm. So. Sorry. For not updating recently. I wrote out an apology on Amino but I'm not sure if that'll make up, but I'll still try my best.

    The end UuU


End file.
